ppcfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Bracket Fungus (mirror)
I messed up, so here. Yeah I accidentally submitted that before my message was done. So, Outhra. 1) I'll add the senility note to the main article if it's so important, 2) which external discussion? 3) He's referred to as "he" literally whenever he's mentioned; by the logic you give you can never refer to the Sunflower Official as a "he" either. Ekyl (talk) 04:44, April 5, 2014 (UTC) 1) I saw you did that. By the way, it's generally not nice to undo another person's edit while your edit summary claims you're just going to be changing one thing about it. That comes off as disingenuous and overall impolite. 2) Well, most of the pages related to the mirror DIS confirm it, and since they were created by Tawaki, the only person to have written for mirror Tinco Division and much of the mirror multiverse in general, the wiki articles count as supplemental primary sources under those circumstances. Also, I remember there being something on the Board about it, but I can't track down the specific post since the Board wiped out everything before 2012. I could e-mail him specifically to ask that question, if you want, but it might take a while for any new information. He doesn't respond to e-mails often. 3) No, he's not. The prime multiverse Bracket Fungus is, but the mirror selves are distinct individuals from their alternates, especially in the case of the Bracket Fungi, who have at the very least differing mental chemistries. Considering Gender and Flowers, we can't assume any of the mirror Flowers have the same gender assignment as their counterparts unless it's confirmed somewhere. Outhra (talk) 05:13, April 5, 2014 (UTC) 1) Don't you ever condescend to me again. 2) I just acknowledged the edit was submitted by mistake while I was still typing th emessage. 3) The pages that mention an escape to the prime multiverse aren't actually confirmed by anything else written or discussed by Tawaki; you could email him asking if that's what he intended but until then you're making an assumption and that's all. In fact I'm pretty sure the mentions of the prime multiverse are edits I'' made like years ago, due to a misinterpretation of the escape from EPC HQ (the PPC agents got sent home but nowhere did it say Tinco was coming with them). 4) Were the mirror DIS all genderswitched from their prime multiverse versions? Was the Mysterious Somebody? Were any of the Sues, or Jay and Acacia (mentioned as targets on the EPC firing range)? I rest my case. Ekyl (talk) 05:24, April 5, 2014 (UTC) 1) I wasn't being condescending. I was calmly saying that you had done something impolite. How would you rather I respond? With hostility and implied threats? Because I am not going to do that. 3) Since I can't find anything in the current Board archives confirming or denying this, and what we already have is going be considered less than official, I'll e-mail Tawaki with the question. Where would be the best place to put the response, if/when it comes, to show whatever new information is confirmed? I was considering putting it up on the mirror Tinco Division page, unless it would be something short like "Yes, they did.", in which case I would combine the answer with the question to show the most information. Do you have any ideas that might work better? 4) I wasn't talking about genderbending. I hadn't said that the mirror Bracket Fungus would be female, either, just that we don't know any gender arrangement that it might have. A Flower's gender is not set, at least in the traditional sense(aside from the Male Ginkgo's, due to a quirk of his species), so an individual might choose a gender identity, be assigned one by others, or not assume any at all, and since we know next to nothing about the mirror Bracket Fungus aside from a few striking differences like moral alignment and level of mental stability, we can't assume that it would make the same choices as its counterpart. It might be male, and probably won't be female, but since it was never referred to in gendered terms, it's not currently possible to assume its gender identity, if it has one at all. I wasn't implying that everyone in the mirror multiverse would be the same way. It's more a peculiarity of the Flowers. Okay, both of you, cool it. There are, it would seem, no solid sources on the Mirror Multiverse's Bracket Fungus's mental state or gender. Which means that ''It does not matter. It is never a plot point, it is never significant to the progression of a story. If a gender or mental state is needed by an author who goes and writes something in the Mirror Multiverse, it will be up to them to decide, not to be pulled from a tortured battle over canonicity and veracity of ancient sources as played out on the Wiki. Outhra: The Wiki is not the source of continuity. Nor is it consistent - as Neshomeh has pointed out in other, older disucssions, a lot of the actual sources are active on the Wiki at some level, and thus character pages often reflect incomplete plans, partial drafts, and RPs that have been lost to time on the Board. In any case, there are no solid sources, which means that A, it does not matter for continuity, and B, any details that were here to begin with were probably put up by Word of God, and thus changing them with speculation is contradicting the aforementioned Word of God. The Wiki is not the place for speculation, please do not do it here. Ekyl: It's just a wiki. Take a deep breath and relax. Both here and in the discussion on your talk page, you have assumed the worst of Outhra and escalated the situation. You're now arguing over exactly how much page space the gender and mental state of a meta-meta-fictional fungus should have. This is not a significant problem. So. Both of you. To avoid an edit war, actual war, or worse, I think you both should stop editing this article immediately. I would like to see both of you go and write, get beta'd, and release an interlude or something original - create continuity instead of arguing over it! And finally, if either of you see the need to respond to the other, or edit a page that the other has worked on, please run your comments and changes past myself, Neshomeh, or another third party before putting it up on the Wiki. Techno-Dann (talk) 06:19, April 5, 2014 (UTC)